


something so real

by orphan_account



Category: Sweet (2000)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feelings, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, pure feelings because i love these two and i want them to be happy, stitch just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stitch is looking for something real. And maybe real is exactly what Pete needs.
Relationships: Pete Sweet/Stitch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	something so real

Punching Stitch in the neck had gotten out most of Pete’s anger. Once the adrenaline had worn off, he didn’t even really feel angry anymore, just annoyed. And tired. And a little guilty. 

The two of them were sitting at the bar like they always did, both nursing minor injuries. Stitch was drinking heavily, and not saying anything, holding the ice pack the barman had given him onto his swollen left eye, wincing every so often. And Pete felt bad. In fairness, he really should’ve told Daisy about Poppy before things had gotten out of hand. Stitch had nothing to do with the two of them going off together, he just told Daisy what Pete was too much of a coward to.

“Look, Stitch-”

Stitch shot him a look. “I don’t wanna hear it, alright?”

“I’m sorry!”

“For which bit?” Stitch snapped back, “The black eye, the kicking, or the karate chop in the neck?”

“All of it! I overreacted!”

Pete stared at his friend. Stitch groaned quietly and ran a hand down his face. “I shouldn't've told Daisy. It was none of my business. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alrigh’. I hope they’re happy together I s’pose.”

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, Pete’s brain running through a hundred thoughts a second. “I jus’ dunno why you din’t tell me tha’ ya fancied Poppy. I wouldn’t’ve been upset y’know!”

“For Christ’s sake, Pete! I didn’t fancy Poppy! She doesn’t even  _ exist! _ ”

“So wot then? You fancy Daisy?”

Stitch groaned again and buried his head in his hands. “Let’s just… I dunno, I don’t wanna talk about it, okay? Let’s… let’s go out somewhere and do something. Let’s get shit-faced and not talk.”

“Sure.”

Pete didn’t say the words he very badly wanted to say. 

* * *

A few hours, and several drinks later, Stitch seemed to have changed his mind about talking. They were at some b-list nightclub across town, and had spent the last few hours getting well and thoroughly pissed. Stitch always talked more when he was drunk - or high, for that matter, and the two of them had spent many a night sprawled on Pete’s couch, passing a bowl back and forth between them, Stitch going on long, confusing, and muddled rants. Pete loved them.

Stitch talked with his hands. It was just part of his charms, Pete had come to realise. They were sort of… hypnotic, almost. There was something so comforting about them. For a moment, Pete was struck with the overwhelming desire to hold them, but then he snapped out of it.  _ What was he  _ thinking _? _

They were sitting at the bar, drinking and pissing about. Stitch was half-way through a rant about something or other—the government, probably, Pete wasn’t really paying attention. Stitch had shed his big coat and Pete was staring at his forearms. That was normal—friends admire friends all the time. Without really thinking about it, Pete reached over and started fiddling with Stitch’s shirt collar.

“I didn’t fancy her y’know!” Stitch shouted over the beating music, taking yet another hit from the blunt he’d somehow managed to smuggle in. 

“Wot?” Pete shouted back. “Who?”

“Daisy! I didn’t fancy her! I don’t want you to go on thinking I did because I  _ didn’t.  _ I don’t!”

“You don't?”

“No!”

“Then why’d y’tell her abou’ me an’ Poppy?”

“I dunno. I was jealous and I was a dick. I’m sorry!”

“Jealous? Why were you jealous? Are you sure you didn’t fancy her?”

“NO! Pete, look! I don’t fancy her okay?! I fancy you!”

“You fancy—Stitch  _ wot? _ ”

Stitch looked like her regretted every life decision he’d ever made that’d lead him up to that point. “Look, just forget about it! It’s so typical for me to be in love with my straight best friend, right?!”

“You’re in love with me?”

Pete had never considered it. Okay, that was a lie. There were times, times he’d pushed down, where Stitch was sprawled out on his couch smoking and talking and laughing and Pete had wanted nothing more than to just lean in and kiss him. Times where Pete had been sitting alone at home listening to his records, and a love song would come on, so tender and loving and  _ sweet  _ that his mind couldn’t help but wander.

But he’d  _ never  _ thought that Stitch would ever-

Stitch swore, loudly, breaking Pete from his trance. “ Just forget it! I shouldn’t’ve said anything Christy! Look, I’m gonna go. I’m sorry Pete, I shouldn’t have brought it up. Just—I’m sorry. See you ‘round.”

“No, Stitch, wait-”

Before he could consider what he was doing, before he could even think about it, Pete kissed him. It came out of nowhere, yet Stitch started kissing back immediately. It felt like Pete’s heart was about to explode out of his chest. He’d always thought of kissing as just another thing that lead to sex but  _ this,  _ this was different. He pulled back after a moment, and it only took a second for Stitch to start freaking out. 

“I gotta go.”

Stitch fished in his pocket for a few tenners and dumped them on the bar before turning and stumbling out of the club. Pete’s head was spinning, he didn’t know what to do or say or anything and he was starting to freak out.  _ Stitch fancied him.  _ That’s why he was so weird about relationships.  _ Holy shit, Pete, you’re an oblivious tit.  _ He fancied him. Stitch fancied  _ him.  _ And he fancied Stitch. Holy shit holy shit holy  _ shit.  _

Oh, shit. Go after him, yes right. He’d better do that.

He found Stitch half an hour later, standing on a street corner several blocks away, attempting to hail a cab. Both of their drinks seemed to have worn off, at least partially.

“Pete, what are you doing here?”

“I came after you!”

“What, why?” He looked genuinely shocked, and Pete felt guilty again. 

“Do you really fancy me?”

Stitch closed his eyes. “Why in  _ hell  _ would I lie? And look, Pete, I know you think this is all a laugh but it isn’t to me, okay? I know I’m ridiculous, okay? I know you’re straight and you’ll never-”

“I’m not straight.”

‘You’re— _ what? _ ”

“I’m not straight. I dunno what I am but I’m not straight.” Pete inhaled.

“I—I mean,  _ Pete.  _ I’m— _ what? _ Look, I know you probably think this is funny, but it isn’t. I’m not going to be your rebound.”

“What?”

Stitch looked almost annoyed. “I’m saying, I really like you. I have for so,  _ so _ long. And I’m not about to let you manipulate me for cheap sex just because you miss your imaginary girlfriend.”

Pete’s mouth fell open. “I would never do that to you!”

“Then why would you kiss me?!” Stitch almost shouted. “Why would you kiss me when you know how I feel about you?”

“If you din’t want me to, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t’ve done it withou’ warning, I know.” Pete could feel himself starting to yell too and  _ fuck  _ he was such a little bitch. “I would never do anything to hurt you Stitch. I love you!”

“Well I love you too!” Stitch yelled back.

“So wot's the issue?!”

“I guess there isn’t one!”

“Oh.”

They stood in silence under the blaring white street lights for a moment. “Do you really mean that?”

“Stitch. Why would I lie?”

Stitch shrugged, and then turned a little to fully face Pete. “So… what do we do now?”

“I dunno. What do you want?”

“I want to be with you, Pete,” Stitch said, inhaling deeply and running a hand through his hair. “But I want to really be with you. I want something real. That means _together_ together, not just for sex. That means no cheating, no sleeping with other people, real or imaginary. If I’m with you I want to be with you for real.”

Pete grabbed Stitch’s hand. “I want that too. Do you think we can do it?”

“I know I can. Can you?”

“Yeah. I can this time. You’re going to trust me, right?”

Stitch smiled. “Always.”

“Do ya want to kiss again?”

“More than anything.”

It was better this time. There was no urgency like there had been before. Pete fell into the kiss immediately, feeling Stitch grab both on his elbows to steady himself. 

They broke apart after several moments, more to breath than anything else. Stitch looked wonderstruck. “Holy… moly that was-”

“Yeah.”

They were both breathless. Stitch ran a hand through his hair and grinned. “I mean this is, holy  _ shit.  _ This is just—I’m so happy.”

“Me too.”

“Do you want to-”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

“Okay then, let’s go.”

* * *

Pete woke up the next morning to a sleeping Stitch in bed beside him. He prodded him awake after a few moments, and they stared at each other for a while.

“Alrigh’?

“Alright.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Not even a little. Do you?”

“Nope.” And he meant it, too. 

Stitch sat up in bed. “Do you stand by what you said?”

Pete smiled and held his hand. “Yep.”

“Brill.” He paused for a moment. "I want to take this slow, Pete. I'm not gonna fuck it up."

"Considerin' my last couple relationships," Pete relied, "I think summit slow is wha' I need."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how in character this is, I just really want them to be happy. Keep in mind I wrote this in two hours instead of doing my art history homework, so do with that information what you will.
> 
> @/edenismissingasnake on tumblr and instagram - shoot me a follow :)


End file.
